


Direct Marketing

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Prompto, Anal Sex, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, omega!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: If you promise something, be it product or not - it's best to deliver it right to whoever ordered it.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Direct Marketing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xhelloxbeautifullx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/gifts).



> Happy holidays! I had a great deal of fun writing this! I hope you enjoy it!

The movie on the television went to commercial, and Prompto realized he couldn’t remember what they were watching. 

Prompto pressed his thumbs into the tense muscle on either side of Noctis’ neck, trying to work up the courage to move his hands lower, to dig against the – what had to be sensitive glands – point between his friend’s neck and shoulder. It was rewarding enough, he reminded himself, that Noctis trusted him to do this at all. 

It was enough to be rewarded with a deep sigh, a little of the perpetual, subtle tension seeping out of Noctis’ shoulders, head tilting for just slightly at the pressure. If the angle the Prince’s head dipped showed off one side of his neck more than the other, then that was just bonus! 

Prompto might have convinced himself if he could have torn his eyes away from the luring sight of his friend slowly relaxing on the ground in front of him, Noctis’ back pressed against his shins while Prompto sat on Noctis’ expensive leather couch. Instead of saying anything, Prompto did it again, and ignored the quiet, anxious air of the entire apartment. 

“ Y’know this would probably be easier if we stretched you out, right? I could get you in bed and just rub you down from head to toe,” Prompto knew it sounded like he was trying to bribe his lover, and in a way he was, in a half-serious sort of way. 

When no response came, Prompto frowned, leaning to getting a better look at his lover’s face. Maybe it was too late to do just that.

Noctis, head hung forward in a silent plea for more attention of Prompto’s hands – and that was a headrush- merely hummed in response. He’d been slowly working the Prince down from a ball of tension – favorite ramen, delivered, an hour or two of binge-watching a show they’d been saving up to devour in one or two settings – until Noctis’ discomfort had been more distracting than the violent antics on television. 

Until Noctis had found it unbearable to stay on the couch curled next to Prompto, who probably smelled like _’alpha’_ to the point of turning Noctis’ stomach against him and setting him on edge all over again. 

Prompto smiled fondly, reaching up with one hand to gently tangle his fingers in Noctis’ dark hair, hair softer than it honestly looking, and tugged his head back to look into dark blue eyes. 

“ You still with me dude?” 

The fact that Noctis didn’t tug against the hold, only frowned at him gave away more than anything the prince could have said in denial. They both knew it, and Prompto didn’t miss the way Noctis’ lips were half-parted, or the way his shoulders rose and fell with a deep breath that he held for a moment. 

Scenting Prompto, assessing, and the sight of his lover’s tongue flicking out to wet his lips just briefly made Prompto’s blood warm with a low, simmering edge of _want_. Prompto swallowed down any comment that sat on the edge of his tongue, waiting, patiently, knowing that speech was on the back-burner at the moment. 

Which, fair. 

“ Yeah,” Noctis finally sighed softly, blinking slowly at him, before he cleared his throat and nodded, tugging his head free of the grip Prompto had on him as he repeated more firmly, “ _yeah_.” 

Prompto couldn’t resist the need to pet a hand over his friend’s hair, a soothing gesture that he wouldn’t mention made the omega relax back against his legs again, instead of tensing up and ruining all of Prompto’s hard work that evening. 

Prompto didn’t say anything when Noctis looked back at the television, just went back to gently pressing against warm skin and tense muscle. The trick, he thought to himself, was to let Noctis set the pace and decide how fast they moved. Push too fast and his lover would clam up and remain that way. 

_Too slow_ wasn’t really a bad choice. It didn’t matter if the longer Prompto touched him, the later the hour became, the stronger the apartment began to smell of ‘omega’, slowly burning from the inside out as the hooks of a heat slowly bit into the Prince. 

Prompto stared at the back of his lover’s head, and tried very hard not to think about how the rest of their evening could go, once they hit the point of no return. 

It was just a matter of _getting_ there, which luckily Prompto was something a bit of an old hand at. Practice made perfect, he guessed, though it had taken a bit of fucking up to get there in the first place. 

“ My neck hurts.” 

The admission was quiet, even, and it was perhaps the evenness of the statement that gave Prompto pause. Normally it took longer for Noctis to actually _admit_ to discomfort when it came to his heat. Prompto’s hands hesitated from where they were, torn in indecision between soothing over warm skin and pulling away. 

He swallowed quietly, “ I know babe,” he assured, dragging one thumb down the center of Noctis’ neck, along his spine in a soft caress, a promise that he _could_ work out the coil of tension that the prince seemed to carry around on him at all times. 

He didn’t really expect Noctis to reach up and grab his wrist, halting the soft touch he’d been relishing seconds ago. He tugged it, and Prompto let him guide his hand down until he could press it over the sensitive spot between Noctis’ neck and shoulder, where it felt warm and slightly swollen. 

“ Please.” 

A plea, not desperate, but resigned. Tired. 

Prompto would have been lying if the way Noctis shivered at the touch didn’t send a rush through him, a warmth blooming in the pit of his gut, familiar and welcome at the gesture. Prompto pressed the tips of his fingers into the spot, and his own breath caught in his throat when Noctis moaned softly, shifting in his spot on the ground. 

“ Yeah?” Prompto asked huskily, softly. 

Noctis tilted his head, giving Prompto’s hand unneeded room. A plea for more attention. The flicker of the television’s light over the sharp edges of Noctis’ face made his eyes seem darker as they fluttered shut at the stimulus of Prompto’s hand on him. 

“Nn -yeah.” 

Prompto didn’t miss the hand that the prince slipped downward, hand drifted over the gray boxers he’d slowly stripped down to over the passing of the hours, curling his fingers around the half-hard bulge that sat between his legs with a soft noise, breath hitching and Prompto felt like squirming himself as blood rushed southward.

The smell of an aroused omega was undeniable, and Prompto found himself holding each breath a little longer than the last, savoring the burning warmth it flooded his body with. He wanted to bury himself in the scent and never come up for air. 

Prompto let his hand linger, kneading into the soft juncture just to hear the way it made Noctis’ breath hitch, watched him squirm just a little – like he was trying to grind back down against something that wasn’t there. 

“ Bedroom Prom,” Noct grit out, and Prompto could hear him sucking in shallow breaths attempting to a level head, for just a bit longer. Fighting the heat that had been coiling through his bones for the past week, not strong enough to send him reeling but distracting none the less. It was an addictive thought that Noctis was bothered by his scent – there were alphas who were stronger, faster, smarter than him and _he_ could turn _Noctis_ into a quietly quaking mess. 

Prompto swallowed harshly and nodded shakily as part of his brain pointed out that he could absolutely wait out Noct, drive him to a panting, begging mess, practically gagging for Prompto to fuck him against the wooden floor until he was bruised and aching from it. Noctis would let him, if he urged him to – pushed for the instinct to take control and just let them _be_. 

_”Prom.”_

The whine, and it _was_ a whine, was enough to bring Prompto back to the moment and out of a fantasy that he’d regret when the moment had passed. He looked down again, found hazy blue eyes staring back up at him and Prompto sucked in a deep breath – he could see the want in them, the need, and instinct growled into his ear that he was ignoring an omega in heat, and there was nothing that was excusable about that. 

Nevermind Noctis was a male omega. 

Nevermind he couldn’t bear children the way a woman could. 

He was an omega and he was in need. 

“ Yeah,” he croaked out, cringing at the way his voice broke in the middle of the word as desire strangled him. Prompto let his hand slide from Noctis’ shoulder, reluctantly, as he stood up from the black couch that he’d been glued to for the afternoon. Noctis reached for him, grabbed his hand and Prompto helped him to his feet, his free hand coming to lay gently across the small of Noctis’ back as if he needed to be steadied. 

Noctis didn’t hesitate before he stepped into Prompto’s space, nose pressed high under Prompto’s jaw, against the pulse point he found there. The warm puffs of his breath left the rest of him feeling cold in comparison and Prompto sighed in appreciation, hands sliding down to rest on the omega’s slim hips. 

“ We can’t walk like this,” he pointed out shakily, and but didn’t let go. Hoped that the point of the statement made it home. Noctis smirked against his throat, and Prompto was pretty fucking sure that the Prince was more coherent than what he’d admit to, taking one last huffed breath of Prompto’s scent like it’d be the last time he got a breath of fresh air. 

The close proximity, pressed flush, let him feel how fevered Noctis felt, warm skin pressing against his own, and even through the thin fabric of his tee-shirt and shorts. Worse – or was it better? – he could tell _exactly_ how aroused the prince was, the way his cock pressed, hot and hard against Prompto’s own confined, and rapidly growing arousal. 

It was tempting to pin him there against the nearest wall, burry his face against the warm body that was Noctis and give in to any and every urge that passed between them. 

Except that wasn't the plan. They had a plan. It was a good plan. Prompto swallowed and tasted the scent his lover was putting off and wondered if the plan was really that worth it. 

" Ignis would be so, so, mad." he whispered weakly, while Noctis tugged him closer, and snorted against his neck like Ignis' infuriated expression wasn't the most terrifying thing on hte face of the very planet. It wasn’t fair how very unafraid Noctis was of the very clearly frightening man. 

The allure of fucking in an actual bed seemed to appeal to Noctis more, or at the least the idea of not screwing in the hallway like a pair of hormone crazed teenagers, nevermind they were just a few years away from that exact age. 

Prompto followed his lover into the bedroom on legs that felt very far away and unimportant, particularly as he watched the boxers that had been maintaining an implication of modesty on the prince hit the ground, and familiar legs stepped out of the puddle of fabric. 

He wasn’t expecting Noctis to turn, reaching out eagerly, fingers tangling in the lose fabric of Prompto’s shirt, tugging him closer demandingly – losing any proper sign of the passive omega in the living-room. 

Noctis stared at the bright orange shirt, the black silhouette of a rooster standing out starkly against it. 

“ On the nose, huh?” the Prince asked, before his hands skated beneath the fabric, and Prompto hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts, shoving the long jogging shorts onto the ground shamelessly. 

Prompto grinned. 

“ Y’know – direct marketing works, so I’ve heard.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes and abandoned the pretense – or maybe it was closer to distraction – of being absorbed in the shirt itself, reaching down to curl hot, calloused fingers around Prompto’s dick and the blond figured his brain simply set higher thought process on fire as his hips jerked into the touch, a surprised groan choked in the back of his throat and he failed to make a comment on the lack of comment. 

Not that Noct was particularly talkative when on the blistering edge of heat. 

Noctis clicked his tongue against his teeth and Prompto could _feel_ the weight of his gaze, hungry, wanting, and Prompto knew he wasn’t strong enough to turn away from the kiss the prince pressed against his lips, instead parting them willingly and _let_ him. 

Hungry for the last shred of control. This was his choice. _Prompto_ was his choice. 

The thought was enough to make his dick jump in Noctis’ grip and the hungry moan was enough to snap the fine thread of control that had been holding the situation together with any form of formality and sense. 

Getting to the bed was fine. It wasn’t like Prompto was really all that sure of the _details_ of the last few steps of tumbling onto the plush bed, but it was good they’d made it. That was where they were supposed to be. 

Sloppy kisses, hands that weren’t gentle gripping and groping across one another, the soft, wet noises that came with it. 

The smell of burning midnight that was Noctis’ arousal, and the sweltering, broiling response of Prompto’s own desire – marking the room and the Prince as claimed, taken, proper. 

In the morning it’d stink like sex, or so Noctis claimed. The burning need of heat never lasted long in male omegas and part of Prompto mourned that fact – that he didn’t get the same pleasure of knotting his lover again and again, bringing him to orgasm and sedate in the bed. 

Not that he was complaining in the first place. He wouldn’t trade his place in the world for anything or anyone at all. 

The thought was hazy, as he stared down at Noct, pulling from their kiss, the sound of their combined harsh panting seeming loud in the quiet of the room. His heart felt like it was gonna pound out of his chest, his fingers tingled with adrenaline. 

It felt like the best dream. 

The next kiss came slower, and from there Prompto couldn’t resist the urge to trail down his lover’s jaw, worrying soft skin with his teeth as he saw fit – leaving bruises that would fade within a day or two and politely ignored. 

Impatiently Noctis reached up, hand locked in Prompto’s hair, grip almost painful enough to distract the blond from the mark he was worrying into Noctis’ throat. It wasn’t though, only made the alpha groan deep in his chest and push his lover deeper into the plush bed. 

Prompto moved lower, nose brushing over the bonding gland that sat below the skin of his lover’s shoulder. Felt Noctis tense under him, felt him _tremble_ and grazed his teeth over the spot, once, twice just to feel the way Noctis twitched underneath him, and savored the feeling selfishly. 

Bit gently onto the spot, pressed and pressed until he knew the marks of his teeth would be left there. Felt the hand in his hair clench tighter, felt Noctis jerk underneath him with a whine that was uncharacteristic of the omega. Growled approvingly at the way Noctis hooked one leg around Prompto’s right thigh, spreading his legs unconsciously. 

“ Prom-“ and fuck Noctis always sounded good saying his name, breathy and _wanting_ “- fuck, we can-can’t,” He sounded out of breath, like he’d finished running drills with Gladio and had come out worse for wear. 

It didn’t stop him from being right. Prompto couldn’t bite down. Couldn’t bond them, bind them together. It didn’t stop him, either, from clenching his teeth against the skin, the prickling taste of copper being the final warning. 

His.

Letting go was always the most difficult part of the entire process. A poor impression of a bondbite, a bite that would bruise and swell but meant, ultimately, nothing at all. Prompto licked over it, anyway, soothing the sting of it and making Noctis swear weakly. 

Someday he’d do it. Bite down and _mean_ it. 

Instead of lingering, because wow that would have been a spectacularly bad idea on top of a spectacularly bad idea, he moved lower on his lover’s body. Down a narrow chest, pausing at dusky nipples that hardened under Prompto’s tongue as he lapped at one, then the other. 

He could feel Noctis’ cock jump at the feeling of Prompto’s teeth gently on him, working the nubs until Noctis was shivering at the sparks of pleasure from the interaction. It didn’t stop the prince, however, from pushing at him. 

_Lower_ was the demand, and Prompto was weak enough to listen. 

A trail of kisses to his lover’s navel. Noctis hooked one leg over Prompto’s shoulder eagerly. 

Prompto pointedly ignored the omega’s straining cock, red and begging for attention. It was almost enough to make him hesitate, to tease the omega to begging for him. He didn’t though, not yet, because there were more important chances to take. 

He slipped a hand between them, lower, between parted, pale thighs.

Where some omegas would be slick and wanting, Prompto found not half of what he would have been hoping for. No gushing wetness, no hungry, twitching hole eager for his cock to push in and mark the omega man from the inside out. 

Prompto pet over the spot with the pad of his finger. Asking without words, because how did you even ask something like that, if it was alright. If Noctis wanted _more_ , because Prompto could give it. 

He would give Noctis everything, if he asked him to. 

The anxious noise that spilled out of Noctis’ throat and the way that he grabbed Prompto’s wrist was answer enough. Part of him mourned the answer, but instead he pressed a soft kiss to Noctis’ hip, hoping for soothing as opposed to appeasing. 

“ It’s okay,” he promised softly, “that’s okay. We figured, remember? “ 

Noctis had warned him, told him the stress of the encroaching war – of his dad’s failing health had been fucking with his body’s response. 

Noctis’s grip on his wrist relaxed slightly. They both knew it wasn’t like he’d ever been what they jokingly called a ‘leaky faucet’ even in the deepest of his heats. Prompto pressed another kiss against the edge of Noctis’ hip. They’d planned for this. 

Instead of pushing the issue he sat up, reached across his lover and grunted when Noctis angled his hips and pressed _up_ , grinding his own weeping, flushed erection against Prompto’s and the action made Prompto swear in the same tone that Noctis moaned and repeated the action. 

“ Fuck Noct we’re – ah – not g-gonna get anywh-where-“ he tried, hands planted firmly on either side of the Prince’s head, rutting back down against him, his breath coming harder, faster at the sparks of pleasure that raced up his spine and proceeded to derail any thought he’d ever had in his entire fucking life, apparently. 

Noctis’ only answer was to spit onto one hand, and reach it between them, curling it around their cocks as best he could and providing much needed glide to the situation. 

“ O-oh that’s-“ he panted weakly, head dropping forward to press against Noctis’ shoulder, hips jerking in the cycle of pleasure. The slick grip of the Prince, now with drying spit and sticky pre caught the head of his own dick, making his breath stutter and Gods if he could just _stay_ like that- “-that’s- _Astrals Noct_ , fuck, fuck, fuck-!” 

Noctis’ breathy, quiet moans were telling in that he was doing damn well at getting going in all earnestness. The way he hitched his legs wider, spread himself out, heels digging into the mattress to grind against his hand and Prompto both was amazing. 

“ _Prompto_ ,” Noctis sighed, and Prompto turned his head just enough to watch the Prince bight his own bottom lip, before he leaned forward and kissed Prompto again. Licked into Noctis’ mouth to hear the way he sighed and the way the pace of his hips stuttered slightly, the way every muffled little noise was caught and hoarded away. 

Stored on the days when one of them was busy, and Prompto had only his memory. 

“ Fuck, lemme,” and a coherent thought was becoming more difficult to find, Prompto thought a little hysterically as his lover tilted his head back and bared the length of his throat, an invitation Prompto couldn’t accept, “-lemme get the lube Noct.” 

Noctis leered at him from under dark, impossibly pretty eyelashes. 

“ Hurry up.” The order was disjointed, not-quite coherent but needy – needy and wanting as hell. 

Prompto swallowed hard. He could do that, he thought desperately as he reached blindly for the lube, as Noctis hand slipped from what it could reach of Prompto’s cock and wrapped around Noctis’ who sighed and tilted his head back into the pillows, hips chasing the orgasm he wanted. 

The bottle was small and boasted on being scentless. Which was good, because like most omegas Noctis didn’t particularly take well the scent of a strange omega when he was in heat – even if he never dipped too far into instinct. 

It didn’t matter – it was Noctis and it was good. 

The pop of the cap seemed muted, but the chill of the lube on his fingers centered him, just a little bit as he smeared it between his fingers. It was messy – but then again wasn’t that how a heat was supposed to be anyway? Messy and hot and terribly chaotic. 

He pressed one finger carefully against the edge of his lover’s hole. Made Noctis twitch at the feeling, an eager noise bitten back by pride and warring in outright want. 

Prompto stared hazily at the heavily leaking erection as Noctis worked himself. Prompto curled one finger inside gently, and relished the way the prince sighed and rubbed his cheek unconsciously against the pillow as his body adjusted to the feeling. 

A second finger was easier. A second finger was better. Prompto’s cock throbbed in anticipation of being buried in the aching, molten heat of his omega.

Noctis’ hand stilled on his own cock, chest and neck flushed up to his cheeks as blue eyes refused to stay open as he found the right angle to grind back against Prompto’s fingers eagerly. Prompto took his chance, leaning forward just enough to lick across the spongy head of the gripped cock.

The prince tightened around his fingers and in the same breath shouted in surprise, toes curling tightly in surprise of the action. Prompto grinned, and did it again, wrapping his lips around the head of Noctis’ cock, eagerly, like he couldn’t believe he’d been offered his favorite treat, all the while curling his fingers inside the omega prince. 

“ Prom- fucking Gods-!” 

The babbled shout was cut short as Noctis covered his own mouth, chest heaving, like what they were doing was a secret, like Prompto’s own cock wasn’t heavy and leaking hard at the noises his lover was muffling desperately. 

He could feel Noctis’ hips twitch up, wanting more of the wet heat of his mouth, and Prompto pulled off of him just, selfishly, for the despairing noise that Noctis couldn’t muffle completely at the loss. 

“ Fuck!” the swearword was spat, and Noctis’ knee knocked against him sharply in retaliation. 

Prompto curled his fingers and pet his free hand down one muscular thigh like Noctis was a pet that needed to be soothed, needed to be hushed by his handler. 

“ Relax,” he urged gently, but not willing to give the omega the entire upper hand, “ you’re gonna get something better,” he promised, and couldn’t quite resist the urge to wiggle his eyebrows at Noctis, who simply knocked him with his knee again in retaliation. 

“ B-big talk,” Noctis shot back, voice breaking into a restrained moan as Prompto’s fingers brushed over the spot in him that made Noctis twitch and squirm back against his fingers eagerly. 

Prompto grinned shamelessly. 

“ You know me, dude,” he returned as he pulled his fingers free with a quiet squish of lube, “ gotta really lay out the advertisements.” 

He didn’t expect a response, and wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get one beyond the omega reaching down to spread his own ass just enough to give Prompto’s wandering eyes a flash of tantalizing pink. 

Prompto wondered, as he slicked his own cock eagerly, breath coming harder, faster as he found himself slipping into the pleasure his own slick hand offered, if Noctis pretended he was wet himself, not artificially. 

If his lover ever pretended they were bonded, if they could have kids, if this was their future. 

Instead of asking, he gripped his own cock, and lined himself up carefully. Anticipation made his blood race, pounding in his dick and in his throat as he pressed into the heat of his lover slowly, carefully. 

Prompto was aware, distantly, of his mouth dropping open as Noctis’ body took him, swallowing him, taking him deeper. He heard his own moan like he was underwater, and it was in a weird way that those were _his_ hands gripping Noctis’ hips, and it was _his_ dick he was watching bottom out, and that it was _his_ name Noctis was moaning loudly into the empty room. 

By time he had bottomed out, Prompto realized he was shaking, trembling just as bad as Noctis was, who was breathing like he was running a marathon, every other breath coming out in a little huffing moan that made Prompto’s cock feel even harder. 

“ Noctis..” he breathed, moving until his hands could catch the omega’s own, twining their fingers like they were in the middle of a two-star romance-movie. It was silly, he thought, but the way Noctis’ own hands curled into his made his heart clench painfully. 

He loved him. 

The first roll of his hips was slow, painfully slow and Noctis whined at the sensation, squeezing Prompto’s hands in response, as one leg curled around him, trying to pull him back into him. 

Prompto obliged. Moved into him, rolled into him like a force. Shifted until he could get leverage to get to his knees, curling over Noctis, allowing the omega to wrap his arms around him – cling to him as his thrusts picked up pace and force, little moans punched out of him with every swing of Prompto’s hips. 

Prompto knew he’d found the other man’s prostate when Noctis tightened around him again, nails biting into Prompto’s shoulders, shouting lowly tugged at him like he could use Prompto for his own pleasure. 

“ Fuck! Ri-right there Prom – fuck, yes, yes-“ 

The desperate mantra from his normally quiet lover was a flash of bone-melting hot pleasure. One of Noctis’ hands twined into his hair again, holding him and tugging, pulling at him desperately, begging for more in a way that he normally didn’t allow to happen so openly. 

“ Noct,” he gasped, “ Astrals Noctis – c’mon gorgeous, you wanna come so bad?” he growled - _growled_ he thought distantly and if it were any time else he’d have probably giggled because how absurd was that, but in the moment it was right. It was right and proper. 

“ Please,” it wasn’t quite begging, but it was close, painfully close, “ _Prom please_! “ 

Noctis met the rolls of his hips with his own, desperate and needy with every little grunt and groan, the concentrated furrow between his eyebrows, and way he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Prompto reached between them, hand curling around Noctis’ leaking cock. It was heavy and hot in his hand, the slide of it from the excess lube making the action almost perfect. Noctis gasped at the sensation, head tilting back and letting Prompto leave not-quite-gently peppered marks across the pale stretch of his throat. 

He knew Noctis was close – he could tell from the way Noctis’ movements were growing more jagged, sharp, like he was running out of steam entirely. 

He knew he wasn’t far behind, feeling the slowly swelling rise of his knot increasing with every desperate pump of his hips against the swell of his lover’s ass. It wouldn’t take much more before they’d be stuck together, tied and content with the situation – at least for the moment. 

“ Noct-“ he tried, and was promptly distracted by the way the omega tightened around him as his swollen knot passed through the tight ring of muscle that led to a heated bliss, “- _Noctis_! Fuck! Go-gonna knot you so good-“ the words were a promise he knew he’d keep because who the fuck wouldn’t? 

“ Please! Nn- yeah right there! C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,-“ Noctis’ babbling mantra had changed, begging as much as it was demanding, and his cock wept in Prompto’s grip, sticky strands of pre drooling down the side of Prompto’s fist as the blond pumped him steadily, eagerly. He bucked into Prompto’s grip, before trying to grind back onto the cock that was filling him eagerly – like he couldn’t decide which he wanted more. 

Prompto swiped the pad of his thumb over the spongy head of Noctis’ dick, thumb tracing the sensitive slit, again and again, until his lover trembled in against him – Prompto’s name a litany of praise from Noctis’ lips. 

Noctis came with a gasp that blending into a moan of soft, little ‘oh’s’ and grunts as he thrust into the grip on his cock with ebbing energy. Prompto felt more than saw the heat of the prince’s cum dribbling between his fingers, cock jerking in his grip and wet, hot strips splashed between them. 

“ Fuck, that was h-hah-hot,” Prompto panted the words between them, and moved to grab his lover’s hips, hauling him closer, grinding into him, just to watch the way the omega twitched on his cock, whined at the sensation of being filled with exactly what he’d rarely say he wanted. 

“ Want my knot?” he teased, making his thrusts shallower, despite the ache in his knot and the way his instincts screamed in his head to bury himself to the hilt and come deep and hard in the pliant body below him. The full press of his knot against Noctis’ rim was maddening for him – and he knew taunting for the man below him, “ I like watching you take it, y’know.” 

Licked a lazy path over the bruised and swollen spot on the prince’s nick, again and again, just for the way it made Noctis twitch and pull at him, determined not to give in, not to say the two little words. 

“ It’d be so good,” he promised against damp skin, rutting gently against Noctis, teasing himself to the edge of giving in to his own desires, “you’d be stuffed up, wouldn’t hurt you one bit – promise. You’d be s- fucking hell – so _pretty_ like that Noctis.” 

Noctis fisted a free hand in his own hair, fighting himself on saying what his instincts were screaming for. The heat would only extend itself without a knot, and it wasn’t fair – but it wasn’t the worst thing, Prompto figured. Prompto saw Noctis’ eyelids flutter the way his throat moved as he swallowed hard. 

“ Fuck,” the word cracked in the middle, and Noctis relaxed below him, “ knot me.” 

Primal victory made his bones burn, and he moaned in delight, and pressed forward in a long, slow slide. He liked watching Noctis’ face when he took Prompto’s knot, like the way his features slid from relaxed to unsure as the first part of the swell pressed passed his rim, and then into surprised bliss, spent cock twitching between them like it could do anything. 

Prompto felt like his brain was melting out of his ears. Some omegas loved to be speared on a knotted cock, hard and fast, but the way to Noct’s heart was slow and steady – letting him feel every bit of him. Tight, hot heat pressed around his cock from every side and Prompto moaned helplessly, hips jerking forward in small, sharp thrusts. 

Noctis’ low cry as the last of Prompto’s knot seated itself in his ass was beautiful and Prompto could feel the chain reaction of pleasure melting his spine and wrapping around his bones. 

“ Nn-noctis!” His hips ground against the prince’s grinding, pressing, teasing against every sensitive spot inside the dark haired omega, “ Oh shit, shit, shit,” he hissed through his teeth eagerly, sprawling himself instinctively over Noctis and pressing him further into the bed. 

He came like that, locked together and grinding himself desperately – and the way he was moaning and swearing it was absolutely desperately – into his lover. He could feel Noctis’ cock, filling again between them . Nothing would come of it, but it was gratifying all the same to know it was _his_ dick that caused that response, it was _him_. 

Noctis held him through the hot jolts of pleasure as he came, moaning softly as his insides had to be painted, grunting now and then when Prompto’s hips twitched, trying to drive him deeper into the knotted omega. 

It took him a moment, of panting, letting his heartrate settle, before slowly, carefully he helped maneuver the pair of them until he could settle on his side – burning muscles thanking him for the rest as he curled his arms around Noctis. 

Said prince was pliant in his arms, soft and warm, smelling of sex and Prompto and it was good, possibly the best possible outcome in the scenario. Lazily Prompto pressed kisses against the back of Noctis’ neck, content to just hold him. 

The silence was filled with the sound of their breathing and heartrate coming back down to closer to normal. 

“ So,” he finally asked, “ _does_ direct marketing work?”

Noctis snorted a tired laugh and buried his face in the nearest pillow. 

“ Five stars, would buy again,” he mumbled into the pillow and Prompto squeezed him tighter, and decided that, yep, no there was no way he could love Noctis more than he already did. 

Physically and emotionally impossible. A real tragedy. 

Prompto pressed a kiss to Noctis’ shoulder, could still feel the heat under his lover’s skin but knew it’d die down again, for awhile at least. Felt Noctis sigh in his grip and relax like he rarely did properly. 

“ Don’t you know?” he whispered back, “ you already got me.”

Noctis twined their fingers and squeezed his hand in a silent message that came through loud and clear. 

_I know. I love you_. 

Prompto smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, and I hope the new year treats you well.


End file.
